Traición
by lentejoncita
Summary: [Huddy] Justo después del infarto, tras el abandono de Stacy Cuddy fue un gran apoyo para House tanto que se traicionó a sí misma y a su amiga.
1. Chapter 1

**Traición**

Su amiga acababa de colgar el teléfono, decía que necesitaba hablar con ella. Sabía porque sería, siempre era por lo mismo. Una discusión, querría dejarlo, diría cuanto le odiaba y que estaba cansada de sus desprecios y desplantes, ella conseguiría disuadirla de abandonarle, le expondría argumentos firmes, los mismos que utilizaba hacía meses, no había por que temer, sería como cada semana.

Estaba inquieta, giraba en su silla de ruedas de izquierda a derecha y de derecha a izquierda, mientras con la mano izquierda jugaba con su collar de perlas y sus dedos de la mano derecha tamborileaban sobre el brazo de la silla. El ruido que producían sus uñas al chocar con la madera y su respiración ligeramente acelerada por los nervios, la inquietaba todavía más. Un pequeño cosquilleo invadía sus extremidades y se extendía por su estomago, hasta alcanzar todo su cuerpo por completo. No entendía su propia actitud, no era la primera vez que ellos discutían y su amiga acudía a ella como confidente y apoyo moral. Entonces pensó en él. ¿Haría lo mismo? ¿Soportaría Wilson las mismas historias que ella había escuchado tantas veces repetidas salir de los labios de su compañera? Si era así, le compadecía y sino lo hacía, compadecía a House por todas las palabras que estaba callando, tal vez necesitaba hablar con alguien que no fuera Stacy sobre su relación, eso le ayudaría.

Stacy: No creo que pueda soportarlo mucho más tiempo.- dijo nada más entrar en el despacho, desvaneciendo así los pensamientos de Cuddy.

Cuddy: No digas eso. Sabes cuanto le amas…

Stacy: Sí le quiero, como nunca quise a nadie, he sufrido todos sus desplantes, su forma de ignorarme, sus desprecios, su enfado tras la operación, el rencor que me tiene… y todo por que le amo. – dijo agachando la cabeza. Pero el amor no es suficiente, ya no. – dijo sacando una cajetilla de tabaco Light- ¿Puedo?

Cuddy: Esto es un hospital, sabes que no, y no deberías- dijo regañando a su amiga.

Stacy: Por favor Lisa, sólo uno. – dijo llevándose un cigarrillo a los labios.

La decana accedió ante el estado de nervios de su amiga. ¿Quieres contármelo?- preguntó

Stacy: Debes estar harta de escuchar siempre lo mismo. No es necesario que te lo describa. Estábamos tranquilamente y ha dejado caer uno de sus maravillosos comentarios sobre una puñalada mía…- se detuvo para dar una calada al cigarro, sacudía muy nerviosa la mano.- y hemos terminado gritándonos, él reprochándome la operación, y su dolor. Dice que jamás me perdonará que haya jodido su vida. – dijo respirando hondo tratando que las lagrimas que la ahogaban no salieran fuera, tratando de mantener la voz en un tono neutro, pero los nervios la traicionaban. Que ahora tan sólo es un lisiado y que continúo con él únicamente por lástima… y que para eso lo mejor es que me vaya. – dijo deslizando el tono de su voz, hasta terminar casi con un susurro. No puedo evitar recordar con cada frase pronunciada la voz de House en su cabeza repitiéndola y las lagrimas que trataba de reprimir asomaban imperiosas en sus ojos, no quería llorar y menos ante la mirada compasiva de Lisa, que tanto la ayudaba.- Y creo que tiene razón. Lo mejor será que me vaya, ahora ya sólo nos hacemos daño. – dijo firme levantando la mirada.

Cuddy: Stacy lleváis cinco años juntos, le amas como nunca te vi amar a nadie…- tragó saliva.- y él a ti. Pero House es House, y no va a dejar de recordártelo, le salvaste la vida, lo sabes, y él también. Necesita tiempo. – sentenció la decana.

Stacy: El problema es que no sé cuanto tiempo más podré aguantar esta situación, si será el suficiente para él, o antes me rendiré.- Dijo agachando la cabeza.- Esta noche iré a dormir a un hotel. Necesito pensar, sin la presión que él ejerce sobre mí.

Cuddy: Antes de decidir nada, medítalo mucho, es una decisión muy importante.

Stacy: Lo sé… y por eso quiero pedirte un favor. Esta noche no voy estar. Ves a hablar con él, necesito saber que es lo que piensa y a mí no me lo dirá.

Lo que en un principio era sorpresa en la cara de Lisa, se torno miedo. ¿Cómo podía pedirle Stacy eso? A su mente llegaron recuerdos recientes de su último encuentro con House. Wilson y ella fueron a cenar a su casa cuando Stacy estaba de viaje, tuvo que viajar para ver a su familia y les pidió que no le dejaran solo, tras la operación ella siempre intentaba que siempre tuviera gente a su alrededor para distraer el dolor. Recordó algo que no quería y trato de alejarlo de su mente observando el abatimiento de la mujer que estaba sentada delante de ella, y que la miraba esperanzada.

Stacy: Por favor, Lisa.

Cuddy: Está bien, iré esta noche a hablar con él, pero ya sabes como es.

Stacy: Gracias, te deberé un favor toda la vida. – dijo sonriendo ligeramente, y abandonó el despacho.

En cuanto ella salió del despacho Cuddy se dio cuenta de que se había metido en la boca del lobo, tendría que ver a House, lo no cual no le parecía muy oportuno tras su última visita, y para colmo en su casa, el mismo escenario. Esta vez las imágenes de su mente ganaron la batalla transportándola dos semanas atrás.

_Ella y Wilson habían llevado pizza para cenar y cuando terminaron recogieron, aunque House estaba mucho mejor y ya había dejado la silla de ruedas, aún le notaban cuanto le costaba moverse y querían ayudarle en todo lo posible mientras Stacy no estuviera. Se sentaron a ver una película y a los quince minutos sonó el móvil de Wilson._

_Wilson: Es mi mujer que dice que ha reventado una cañería del cuarto de baño. Me voy, mañana vengo a verte House. ¿Lisa te llevo?- dijo acercándose a ella y apoyando su brazo en el hombro de esta. _

_Ella miró unos instantes a House y le vio más serio de lo que nunca hubiera podido imaginar a ese hombre, así que aunque la culpa hacía que deseara pasar el menor tiempo posible con él, decidió que no podía dejarlo solo. _

_Cuddy: Márchate, yo me quedaré a terminar de ver la película con House. _

_Wilson: ¿Cómo volverás luego? Te he traído yo con el coche. _

_Cuddy: No te preocupes, vivo a cuatro manzanas de aquí puedo dar un paseo. Vete.- dijo empujándole mientras le sonreía. _

_House ni siquiera se había metido con Wilson, sabía que estaba mal y no sabía que hacer para animarle, así que intento romper el silencio sepulcral que invadía la casa. _

_Cuddy: ¿Te gusta la película? La ha elegido Wilson, ya sabes que es un romántico. – dijo tratando de hacer que riera. _

_House: Sí él siempre con sus cosas, pensé que la habrías elegido tú. – dijo sin apartar la mirada del televisor. _

_Cuddy: ¿Me crees con tan mal gusto? – dijo poniendo cara de asco. _

_House: Lo cierto es que…. Sí. – dijo mirándole y haciendo algo parecido a una sonrisa burlona. _

_Cuddy: Pues se acabó la película. – alcanzó en el mando que estaba sobre la mesita y apago la televisión. _

_House: ¿Te vas a marchar?- dijo girándose en el sofá para mirarla. _

_Cuddy: ¿Quieres que me vaya? – dijo un poco decepcionada, no quería enfadarlo sólo jugar un poco para que se distrajese y no pensará. De nuevo silencio, él no respondía, y lo interpretó como un no. ¿Qué es esto? – dijo levantándose al ver un álbum que reconoció de inmediato de Michigan. _

_Durante un par de horas revisaron las fotos que tenía House de toda su época universitaria, la mayoría eran de él con sus amigos o de él borracho, o de chicas, muchas chicas, que según él le iba contando habían pasado por su habitación. _

_Cuddy: Eres más fantasma, esa chica iba a mi clase, y todos los tíos iban detrás de ella, no iba a irse contigo. _

_House: Era tu compañera de habitación. – ella asintió con la cabeza. – Si quieres te describo como era su habitación, además si no recuerdo mal os prestabais la ropa y ella tenia una camiseta de escote que era tuya, y que seguramente te devolvió con unas sospechosas manchas y mordiscos alrededor del escote.- dijo volteando los ojos. _

_Cuddy le miraba asombrado, como sabía eso… pues si esa era cierta, quizás las demás también, sabía como era House, pero no pensó que la lista fuera tan larga. Y de repente la última foto del álbum, en ese apartado, ella. _

_House: ¿Esta también es mentira?- dijo entre risas mientras Cuddy se sonrojaba. _

_Cuddy: Pues sí, seguro que la chica ni se acuerda, la drogarías o algo… - dijo sonriendo. _

_Sin notarlo mientras veían las fotos se habían acercado mucho y sus brazos se rozaban, ninguno se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. La mano de House cerró el álbum y se quedo en la pierna de Cuddy, justo donde terminaba su falda, un poco por encima de la rodilla. Ella se empezó a poner nerviosa, y cuando le miró vio una sonrisa pícara que a pesar de todo le llenaba de satisfacción, estaba sonriendo. Él no podía moverse, todavía no estaba acostumbrado a que su pierna fallara y al tratar de girarse hacia ella, un gesto de dolor hizo mella en su rostro. En seguida ella se preocupó y acarició sus mejillas, ahora sin afeitar desde hacía un par de días, y le miró fijamente a los ojos. _

_Su dedo pulgar se deslizaba suavemente por los labios agrietados de House, no podía pensar, tan sólo actuaba, y un fuerte deseo en su interior le gritaba que lo hiciera, su conciencia era tan sólo una vocecilla débil a la que trataba de ignorar. Una mano fría subiendo por su espalda, y otra acariciando su cuello, eran el pistoletazo de salida para que comenzara la acción. Labios con labios, que dibujan besos, que se pierden y se encuentran y mientras tanto los dueños de éstos, dibujan los mismos besos con las manos, hablan con los ojos pidiendo que no acabe el dulce y a la vez amargo placer que han creado. Una lengua cálida se adentraba en su boca, mientras la suya peleaba por no perder el control, con los ojos cerrados y viendo con sus manos, sintiendo un escalofrío por su piel al sentir de nuevo las manos ya conocidas en su cintura adentrándose en su blusa. Él no pensaba, sólo sentía, hacía meses que no se sentía tan desbordado de pasión y deseo, sus manos trataban de abarcar toda la piel del cuerpo de su frágil compañera de juego al mismo tiempo que su piel anhelaba por las suaves caricias de sus cuidadas manos, ¿el freno? Lo había dejado escapar hacía tiempo, cuando ella cubría su cuerpo con el suyo y sus bocas no dejaban ni por dos segundos de sobrevivir gracias al agua que le regalaba la del otro. _

_De pronto sonó el teléfono, aunque a ellos parecía importarles poco. Los dedos de ella estaban ocupados desabrochando los primeros botones de su camisa. Tras varios timbrazos, saltó el contestador. _

_House, soy Stacy. Sé que estás ahí, no puedes salir solo. Creí que todavía estaría ahí Wilson y Cuddy, pero he llamado a Wilson al móvil y me dijo que se había ido hace rato… _

_Miradas de preocupación sustituían a las cómplices de unos minutos antes. _

_House: ¿Me tienes que estar controlando?_

_Stacy: Estaba preocupada. ¿Por qué respiras entrecortado?_

_House: Por que estaba tirándome a una puta._

_Al mismo tiempo que Stacy colgó el teléfono, Cuddy se levantó y dio un portazo saliendo de la casa, con el pelo revuelto, medía blusa casi fuera y las mejillas sonrojadas. _


	2. Chapter 2

Todavía estaba sentada en su sillón, detrás del escritorio de su despacho que hacia a la vez de trinchera para protegerla del mundo exterior, de todo lo que no era ella. Hacia a penas unos minutos que se había marchado Stacy y los sentimientos confusos se agolpaban en su mente, tratando de descifrarlos. Por una parte la ira, al volver a sentir el puñal del comentario de House, sabía como era pero no iba a consentirle ese trato hacia ella, por otro lado, el miedo ante la promesa que le había hecho a su amiga y por último, un sentimiento fruto del recuerdo de lo sentido en esos breves instantes que compartió con él, tan cálido y agradable, que agravaba su miedo ante su visita nocturna.

Una nueva interrupción la hizo abandonar sus confusos sentimientos "¿Es que hoy tiene que venir aquí todo el mundo?" pensó cansada.

-¿Puedo pasar unos minutos, o estás muy ocupada?- dijo Wilson asomando la cabeza por la puerta del despacho. Ella le tendió la mano indicándole que pasara y se sentara.

Wilson: Acabo de ver salir a Stacy, ¿qué ha ocurrido esta vez?- preguntó sentándose enfrente de ella.

Cuddy: Esta noche dormirá en un hotel. No sé cuanto tiempo aguantarán. – dijo con semblante preocupado

Wilson: ¿Crees que será definitivo?

Cuddy: Si House no cambia… creo que sí. La he visto como si ya no quisiera luchar más.- mientras la escuchaba Wilson se llevó la mano derecha al mentón y lo frotó un par de veces.- Me ha pedido que hable con él esta noche.

Wilson: ¿Podrás?- preguntó echándose hacia delante.

Cuddy: ¿Por qué no voy a poder?- preguntó extrañada.- Aunque creo que deberías hablar tú con él, no creo ser la persona indicada para hacer de intermediaria.

Wilson: A mí ya ni me escucha, quizás a ti te haga más caso. ¿Pero tú quieres que las cosas se arreglen entre ellos?- preguntó mirando fijamente a los ojos azules de la decana que parecían haber perdido la noción de lo que allí estaba ocurriendo y se veían desarmados.

Cuddy: ¿Y por qué no iba a querer? Claro que sí. Ellos se quieren de verdad, nunca vi a ninguno de los dos dar tanto por alguien, deben estar juntos. – dijo tratando de eludir la pregunta y desviando su mirada de la del oncólogo.

Wilson: Sé que tus palabras son ciertas, pero al mismo tiempo mientes. No sé que pasa con vosotros dos. –la decana le miró sorprendida y negó con la cabeza.- pero sé que algo pasa. Desde hace dos semanas no has ido a ver a House.

Cuddy: He tenido mucho trabajo, ya sabes como está el hospital. – dijo excusándose, obviamente mentía.

Wilson: Ni siquiera me has preguntado por él.- exclamó. Y él tampoco me ha preguntado por ti, y lo que es más grave no ha hecho ninguna ironía sobre ti ni tus pechos ¡en dos semanas!. – Ella agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

Wilson: No sólo me he dado cuenta yo, quizás Stacy te ha pedido que hables con él por que sabe que pasa algo, que ha pasado algo… ya sois mayorcitos para seguir huyendo el uno del otro. – dijo levantándose de la silla.

Cuddy: No es lo que piensas. Nunca traicionaría así a una amiga. – dijo agachando de nuevo la cabeza avergonzada.

Wilson: ¿Es mejor traicionarte a ti? – dijo antes de salir del despacho, dejando a la directora del hospital con la mente más confusa que antes.

Y de nuevo sola, sentada en su trono, manteniéndose firme por fuera y carcomiéndole las dudas por dentro. Lo que había expuesto Wilson es lo mismo que llevaba ella preguntándose desde el momento en que salió de casa de House. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Y aunque en dos semanas había podido imaginar cientos de respuestas que podían adecuarse a las circunstancias (pena, compasión, necesidad, deseo…) todas esas justificaciones desaparecían para dar paso a la realidad: Stacy amaba a House, House amaba a Stacy, dos son compañía, y tres ya son multitud. ¿Traicionar a su amiga? Era incapaz de hacer algo así, y Wilson se equivocaba, ella no era traicionada por si misma, lo sería si no hiciera lo correcto si no los ayudara a arreglar las cosas, una vez más.

Después de un día lleno de dudas, al fin se vio convencida de que era lo que debía hacer, iría a casa, cenaría, despejaría su mente con una ducha caliente y pensaría la manera de hablar con House para que se diera cuenta de que estaba expulsando a la mujer que amaba de su vida y que no podía continuar así. Debía buscar las palabras exactas, aquellas que no le dieran opción a responder y de las que no hubiera duda, y sobretodo no debían hablar de lo ocurrido, y si lo hacían mostrarle su posición firme.

Llegó a casa y se quitó el abrigo con pesadez, mientras lo colgaba e iba al baño a preparar las cosas para su ducha pulsó el botón del teléfono para escuchar los mensajes en el contestador.

Mensaje 1:_ Doctora Cuddy, le llamó para informarle de que a los pocos minutos de salir usted llamó el Sr. Walter, para cancelar su cita de mañana a primera hora. La ha cambiado para el viernes de esta semana. _– informó la voz de su secretaria.

Mensaje 2: _Cuddy, sé que hace semanas que no hablamos pero necesito algo de ti. ¿Podrás venir esta noche a mi casa? Stacy se ha ido, no sé si volverá. Trae vicodina, por favor. _– anunció la voz dubitativa de House.

El sonido del golpe seco del bolso de Cuddy cayendo en el pasillo inundo la casa junto con el pitido del final del mensaje de House.


	3. Chapter 3

No había tardado más de quince minutos en volver al hospital a por vicodinas e ir a casa de House pero, a su parecer, llevaba más tiempo esperando en la puerta para llamar del que había tardado en hacer todo lo demás. Levantaba la mano con lentitud para golpear la puerta con sus nudillos y cuando iba a hacerlo se arrepentía y bajaba de nuevo el brazo. Este mismo ritual lo repitió un gran numero de veces mientras en su mente las dudas resonaban cada vez con más fuerzas, dudas sobre porque estaba allí, si por Stacy, por House, o por ella misma, dudas sobre lo que podía ocurrir si traspasaba el umbral que separaba la casa de House del resto del mundo, dudas sobre que era lo correcto que debía hacer. Cansada de estar allí de pie, apoyo su espalda sobre la puerta, y reclino ligeramente la cabeza sobre esta. De repente se abrió la puerta y ella perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo de golpe.

House: Al menos has entrado, que llevabas minutos ahí delante plantada. ¿Has traído mis vicodinas?

Cuddy: Sí. – dijo frotándose las palmas de las manos con las que había frenado la caída. Podrías ayudarme a levantarme.

House: Lo siento, soy cojo, y mi médico me ha dicho que no haga muchos esfuerzos y levantar tu culo es un esfuerzo. – dijo entrando hacia el salón mientras ella se levantaba del suelo.

Cuddy: Que amabilidad… - dijo ahora frotándose su trasero, estaba segura que al día siguiente tendría una moradura. Cerró la puerta y sacó de su bolso un frasco naranja y extendió el brazo hacia House.- Toma. Deberías tener cuidado con esto, podrías volverte adicto.

House: no digas tonterías. – dijo ingiriendo una pastilla lo más rápido posible. Es que hoy me duele más de lo normal.- confeso en voz baja.

Cuddy: tal vez sea porque se ha marchado Stacy…- dejo caer la decana mientras se quitaba el abrigo y le veía a él tomar asiento.

House¿Sabes dónde está?- preguntó inquieto, mientras cogía una copa de whisky que tenia encima de la mesa.

Cuddy: Ha ido a pasar la noche a un hotel, necesita pensar. – dijo sentándose lo más lejos posible de House.

House: no va a volver…- afirmó agachando la cabeza

Ella sintió lástima por él, por primera vez en su vida. Nunca, ni cuando había estado ingresado en el hospital había sentido lástima por él, nunca le había visto tan herido como en ese momento. Le observó teniendo en cuenta cada detalle su frente estaba sudorosa tal vez por que tenia la calefacción muy alta, en dos semanas el pelo le había crecido mucho y las canas ya se dejaban ver con bastante claridad en su cabeza. Desde la operación había perdido bastante peso y eso hacia mella en su rostro que ahora se veía especialmente demacrado, y sus ojos, esos mares que con el tiempo se convirtieron en iceberg y ahora parecían a punto de derretirse y sacar todo el dolor acumulado, pero le conocía, él no se derrumbaría y menos delante de ella, a pesar de ello le dolía verle así.

Cuddy: tal vez vuelva, pero necesitará que la ayudes que no te portes como siempre… - dijo acercándose a él tratando de hacerle ver que no estaba solo.

House: Ha hablado contigo¿verdad?- dijo girando la cabeza hacia ella, que se había sentado junto a él en el sofá y jugueteando con el vaso de whisky.

No hizo falta tan siquiera que ella asintiera con la cabeza, él lo sabía.

House: Lo imagine al verte tras la puerta, creía que después de lo del último día no vendrías. Yo… - trato de decir.

Cuddy: no quiero hablar de eso, fue un error y ya está. Ahora tenemos que intentar que Stacy vuelva.

¿Error? Ella pensaba que fue un error, para él no lo había sido, no podía ser un error lo único bueno que había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo. No fue la manera, ni el momento, pero no era un error de eso estaba seguro, aún así asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

House: Sólo quería explicarte que lo que dije- tragó saliva.- no pretendía insultarte, sólo quería molestar a Stacy y ni siquiera pensé que podría herirte. Odio que me controle, desde el infartó me trata como si fuera un niño al que tiene que controlar lo que hace. ¡Aunque sea cojo sé valerme por mi mismo no necesito una niñera!- exclamó furioso.

Un gran alivió la invadió, al mismo tiempo que una sorpresa muy grata al oír las disculpas de House, sabía como era y que en ese momento no le mentía, no se disculpaba por el comentario sino por que no pensó en las consecuencias de este.

Cuddy: Sólo trata de ayudarte y protegerte, sabe que puedes valerte por ti mismo pero todavía estás recuperándote. Tienes que aceptar que las cosas han cambiado. – "pero que estoy diciendo, él nunca aceptará que las cosas cambien" pensó para sí misma.

House¿Quieres?- dijo extendiendo la copa de whisky

Cuddy: No, creo que es hora de que me marche.-dijo levantándose del sofá, no quería alargar mucho su estancia allí. - Ya he hecho aquí lo que tenía que hacer, te he traído la vicodina y he sacado lo que Stacy quería saber, la quieres…

House: pero también la odio.- dijo cortándola.

Cuddy: Eso no es cierto, House, y lo sabes. – dijo firme

House: tal vez no, pero nunca podré perdonarla, y si no lo hago no podremos seguir juntos. – dijo colocado las manos en su frente y agachando la cabeza hacia delante.

Ella volvió a sentarse y frotó con su mano el hombro de él, ahora le compadecía, porque él sabía que la quería pero también sabía que no la iba a perdonar y terminaría expulsándola de su vida a pesar de todo lo que sentía por ella.

Cuddy: Lo siento. – dijo compasiva.

Él giró la cabeza hacia ella y la miró, a pesar de todo, de lo mal que la había tratado ella estaba allí apoyándole mientras Stacy se había marchado. Ella se estremeció al ver sus ojos enrojecidos y con las lágrimas apunto de surcar sus mejillas, la ternura fue ahora quien la invadió y suavemente acarició la mejilla de él, aún seca, pero por poco tiempo.

Y de nuevo como en la anterior ocasión su mano acariciaba los negros rizos de su amiga como si el contacto con ella fuera su salvación. No sabía qué descifrar en su mirada, siempre había sido como un libro abierto, pero esa noche se había trasformado en un enigma para él, comenzó creyendo que le odiaba, luego que le tenía pena y ahora… ¿le amaba? Sus labios lo comprobaron por él, cuando dulcemente se acerco a ella y se acariciaron son suavidad, a penas un beso le respondió la pregunta. Y de nuevo, como en la anterior ocasión la sensación de que no había nada más que ellos en el mundo se hizo dueña de él, y a pesar de ser consciente de todas las consecuencias que podía tener el beso que acababan de comenzar, no podía alejarse de sus cálidos labios.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno espero que os guste esta parte, la canción que suena esa te quiero y te temo de Alejandro Sanz en su último CD el tren de los momentos, espero que os guste... y dejar reviews que animan mucho. gracias por leer.

Te siento y te vierto  
Te abro y te cierro  
te advierto despierto  
te miento  
te evades, te espiro  
te adhiero a mi cuerpo  
te escapas te dejo  
te quiero y te temo

Un beso que siguió a otro. La sensibilidad del comienzo fue dando paso a una intensidad mayor. Una mano que acaricia un cuello femenino. Los dedos juegan con sus rizos mientras siente la piel erizada de su cuello. Una mano de mujer que se introduce en un cuero cabelludo deshecho para aprisionar y estirar de cada mechón castaño. La humedad que trasmiten el uno al otro a través de sus cálidas bocas, encendidas por la pasión y el deseo, y que cambian de dirección buscando inspeccionar nuevos lugares, sin alejarse de su origen. De pronto ella no responde a las caricias y él observa en sus ojos la duda, la culpa, la traición…

Te apreso no arriesgo  
te abro y te cierro  
te beso el pretexto  
voy lento  
salimos ilesos  
me espero y regreso  
te vi y me arrepiento  
te quiero y te temo

Cuddy: Stacy… - dijo mientras sus manos estaban entrelazadas con las de él sobre sus muslos y agachaba la cabeza para mirarlas y continuar con leves caricias entre las yemas de sus dedos.

Él la miraba, no era capaz de pensar en otra persona en el mundo que no fuera ella, y sólo deseaba volver a besarla, no sabía que decir, amaba a Stacy pero ella no le hacia sentirse tan vivo como le estaba haciendo sentir ella, estaba confuso, quizás deberían dejarlo y plantearse sus sentimientos. Pero durante dos semanas se planteó por qué se besaron y no llego a ninguna respuesta vulnerabilidad, despecho, necesidad, deseo… Temía pensar en ella, temía sentir más de lo que sentía por la que era el amor de su vida, temía que aquello fuera más que el deseo que ardía en su interior.

Te tengo y te quemo  
te vivo y te siento  
me pruebo y te quedo  
te bebo y te debo  
te siento y te advierto  
te abro y te cierro  
te advierto despierto  
te quiero y te temo

House: Te pido una cosa, por una vez no pienses en los demás y piensa en ti. – dijo tras unos segundos en silencio.

Ella temía la respuesta a esa sencilla pregunta. Dentro de ella deseaba más que nada terminar lo que habían empezado pero… su amiga…"¿Es mejor traicionarte a ti?" las palabras de Wilson resonaron en su cabeza antes de abalanzarse sobre House y besarle como no lo había hecho antes, sin temor.

Te escapas te dejo  
te veo y me divierto  
te juro maldices  
te quiero y temo, te bebo  
te siento y te vierto  
te abro y te cierro  
te advierto despierto  
te quiero y te temo

te quiero y te temo  
te quiero y te temo

Al besarle le había vencido sobre el sofá y se había colocado encima de él dejando caer sus larga melena sobre el rostro de él, que sonrió y la aparto dejándola sobre su hombro izquierdo y acariciando con suavidad su brazos, al tiempo que comenzaba a sacar la blusa de su futura jefa. Ella mordía con intención en su cuello, tratando de no dejar huella sobre su enrojecida piel, pero feliz con los suaves gemidos que él producía. Compartían miradas cómplices antes de que ella sacara la camiseta de House y acariciara su busto desnudo primero con las frágiles yemas de sus dedos y luego con sus húmedos labios. Mientras ella disfrutaba surcando su piel con sus labios él acariciaba su espalda y jugueteaba con su pantalón e introducía los dedos hacia una de sus portes favoritas del cuerpo de Lisa, su trasero. Ella ya jugueteaba con el botón de sus pantalones cuando él ya no soportaba alargar mucho más esa situación y arrancó la poca ropa que quedaba en el cuerpo de ella. Minutos después dejaron salir sus deseos más temidos, más anhelados y más profundos dejando que sus cuerpos dijeran las palabras que ellos nunca dirían.

te vi y me arrepiento  
te quiero y te temo

Minutos después House yacía dormido sobre el sofá, desnudo y Cuddy se vestía tratando de no hacer ruido buscando por el suelo la ropa perdida y huyendo de allí lo más rápido posible, avergonzada por lo que había ocurrido, culpándose por la dulce traición de la que los dos habían sido cómplices. Salió descalza para no hacer ruido con sus tacones, pero el sonido de la puerta cerrándose hizo despertar a House, él cual se sintió abandonado tras algo más que sexo y temiendo haber perdido a otra mujer en el mismo día.


	5. Chapter 5

No podía dormir, demasiadas sensaciones se agolpaban en ella, demasiados pensamientos en su mente. Daba una vuelta en la cama, se tapaba hasta la nariz con el edredón, y veía sus ojos. Otra vuelta en la cama, metía la cabeza debajo de la almohada, volvía el sabor de sus labios. Se destapaba de nuevo y rodaba por el colchón, y cerraba los ojos para no imaginar sus caricias. Toda una noche que se hizo eterna dando vueltas en la cama y un temor, el de que amaneciera, pero el temor amaneció antes que ella.

Cuddy: ¿si?- respondió al teléfono, antes de ver en su despertador que eran las cinco y media de la mañana.

Stacy: Siento llamarte a estas horas, pero no podía dormir, necesitaba saber si habías ido. – los ojos de Cuddy se abrieron como platos nada más escuchar la voz de su amiga. Tratando de no pensar en él, no había pensado que le diría a ella.

Cuddy: Stacy, me has dado un susto de muerte, creí que había ocurrido algo.- dijo tratando de ganar tiempo.

Stacy: perdona Lisa, es que estaba impaciente, lo siento si quieres te cuelgo y te dejo dormir y mañana voy al hospital y hablamos. – "Si le tengo que mentir será más fácil por teléfono que en persona" pensó para si misma al escucharla.

Cuddy: no te preocupes ahora ya estoy despierta.- dijo rápidamente antes de que su amiga colgara.

Stacy: ¿Y?, ¿qué te ha dicho?- preguntó impaciente

Cuddy: Pues ya sabes como es House, no iba a decirme abiertamente que no quiere que te vayas, pero yo le he visto muy mal.

Stacy: Eso lo sé, sé que esta mal, sé que si esto acaba así los dos estaremos mal, pero tengo que saber si el hará algo para que no acabe. ¿Crees que me perdonara?

"nunca podré perdonarla, y si no lo hago no podremos seguir juntos", las palabras de House resonaron en su cabeza durante segundos.

Stacy: Lisa, ¿sigues ahí?- preguntó extrañada.

Lisa: Sí, perdona es que aún estoy un poco dormida. – Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos- Yo creo que sí será capaz de perdonarte, necesita tiempo Stacy, no me lo ha dicho. No habla con Wilson, ni contigo, menos me va a decir a mi lo que siente, pero sé como está y creo que si ahora volvieras él haría lo posible para que las cosas funcionaran.

Stacy: Gracias Lisa.- dijo en un tono con el que hacía patente su alegría. Te dejo dormir.- y colgó el teléfono.

"Perfecto Lisa, no sólo le has mentido sino que has hecho que tenga ilusiones por que las cosas se arreglen con House, si sale mal él le dirá que no es capaz de perdonarla y tendré yo la culpa por haberle dicho lo contrario, y si sale bien estarán juntos de nuevo… No sé que es peor." Pensó revolviendo su melena con la mano derecha mientras se dirigía hacia el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha caliente que le aliviara durante unos minutos. "¿y qué le ibas a decir sino? Oye mira Stacy, creo que lo mejor es que no lo intentéis, porque House te ha puesto los cuernos con otra mujer, conmigo, pero no te preocupes que no sé si ha significado algo o no. ¿Cómo he podido traicionar así a mi amiga?" se recriminaba a sí misma dentro de la ducha, la intención de ducharse era tratar de no pensar, pero no estaba funcionando, todo daba vueltas en su cabeza, deseaba que parara el tiempo y las complicaciones desaparecieran. Al menos al llegar al hospital tendría que ocuparse de otras cosas, eso la aliviaría.

Había pedido a su secretaria que cualquier llamada o visita se la hiciera pasar enseguida, aunque ella la miró extrañada, Cuddy deseaba que ese día estuviera lleno de trabajo para poder mantener ocupada la cabeza y no pensar. Así que pasó toda la mañana atendiendo papeleo, llamadas de posibles benefactores, atendiendo currículums y estudiando los proyectos de investigación que iban a llevar a cabo, todo era bueno si alejaba de su mente la noche anterior, la culpa y el sentirse una traidora.

Cuddy: Dra. Cuddy, ¿Dígame?

House: ¿Qué has hablado con Stacy? – preguntó seco.

Cuddy: House, ahora tengo mucho trabajo.

House: ¿No puedes perder dos minutos en responderme una pregunta? ¿Qué le has dicho ha Stacy? – preguntó un tanto irritado.

Cuddy: Le he dicho que si vuelve la perdonarás y las cosas serán como antes, que la quieres…

House: ¿Y quién eres tú para meterte en mi relación? – preguntó brusco

Cuddy: Soy su amiga, y también la tuya. – dijo indignada. "¿Cómo puedo ser su amiga si la he engañado?" pensó

House: Eso no te da derecho a mentirle.

Cuddy: No le he mentido, le he dicho lo que tú no le dirás porque eres un orgulloso.

House: ¿Por qué te crees que en posesión de la verdad sobre mí? Tal vez no la quiera, tal vez no la perdone. Puede que se lo hayas dicho por que es el camino más fácil para ti, la verdad hubiera sido mucho más cruel y la doctora Cuddy no habría quedado como la amiga perfecta…- House se quedó hablando solo porque Cuddy colgó el teléfono.

Cuddy se quedó sin palabras no esperaba eso, no esperaba que él le restregara por la cara que era una traidora por lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Ella creyó que él se sentiría aliviado al descubrir que ella no se había portado como siempre, que había mentido que le había resuelto el problema, podría continuar con Stacy como si lo que hubiera ocurrido entre ellos nunca hubiera existido y en lugar de eso, le estaba echando en cara que hubiera tomado el camino fácil. "¿Fácil? ¿Es fácil hacer lo que crees será lo mejor para quién amas alejándolo de ti? ¿Amas?... Quizá él esté haciendo lo mismo con Stacy, si ella descubre la verdad le dejará y no estará con él, no podrá herirla todavía más. Tal vez lo que ocurrió anoche fue su manera de expulsar a Stacy, para que no sufriera más junto a él." Pensaba angustiada sentada tras su escritorio, sabiendo que desde ese mismo momento ni todo el trabajo que pudiera crear en el hospital un accidente con centenares de heridos sería suficiente para apartar a House de sus pensamientos.


	6. Chapter 6

Wilson entró en el despacho de Cuddy tras llamar un par de veces a la puerta y no obtener respuesta. Las persianas estaban bajadas, tratando de crear un ambiente tranquilo. La buscó por el despacho y la halló recostada en el sofá con los ojos cerrados.

Wilson: ¿Estás dormida? – preguntó cerrando la puerta tras él, en un susurro para no alarmarla.

Cuddy: ¿Me estás tomando por House?- dijo abriendo los ojos y poniendo gesto desagradable.- Sólo estaba descansando unos minutos.

Wilson: ¿Qué pasó anoche con House?- dijo sentándose en el sillón.

Cuddy: ¿Por qué hoy todos los temas giran entorno a eso?

Wilson: Acabo de hablar con él por teléfono y me lo ha contado. – dijo cruzando las manos y reclinándose hacia delante.

Cuddy: ¡¿Cómo?! –exclamó sorprendida.- Wilson… ha sido una tontería, no tiene importancia, y sobretodo no volverá a ocurrir, dile que ni se le ocurra decírselo a Stacy. Tienes que convencerle de que lo de anoche sólo fue sexo.- casi imploró a su amigo.

Wilson: que… que… que…- dijo titubeando.-¿os acostasteis? – dijo levantándose de golpe del sillón.

Cuddy: me has mentido, no te lo había dicho.- dijo indignada.

Wilson: ¿y cómo me iba a enterar sino? Los dos parecéis… tumbas. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Cuddy: Nada.- dijo dirigiéndose a su escritorio, sentada allí se sentía protegida y poderosa, lo suficiente para echara Wilson de su despacho si el tema se le iba de las manos.

Wilson: Esto no es cualquier tontería, Lisa. No es un lío, es House y eres tú.- dijo mirándola con ternura y apoyando sus manos en el respaldo de la silla de enfrente del escritorio.

Cuddy: ¿Y según tú qué es? – preguntó desafiante, recostándose en su silla al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos por debajo del pecho, y levantaba la ceja derecha esperando una respuesta.

Wilson: Es algo que siempre ha estado ahí, desde que os conocéis, y ha estallado en el peor momento, tal vez para los dos. Pero dudo que tú lo consideres un desliz, y menos por parte de House, el señor calculador.

Cuddy: Le he mentido a Stacy, le he dicho que él la perdonará, que la quiere, que tiene que volver.- dijo en último esfuerzo por justificarse.

Wilson, sonrió: es normal que tengas miedo. Es House. – dijo antes de marcharse.

Empezaba a entender por que House odiaba que Wilson le psicoanalizara, era exasperante, sobretodo porque se creía con razón, y no estaba segura de si la tenía y eso era todavía peor. Necesitaba que acabara ese día ya.

Ya era entrada la noche y debía haber llegado a casa hacía un par de horas pero unas urgencias de última hora la retuvieron y por fin ahora estaba recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse. El día había sido agotador, y todavía no había conseguido quitarse a House de la cabeza y las puñeteras palabras de Wilson.

Las llaves, el móvil, la cartera, iba recogiendo cosas de su escritorio y metiéndolas en el bolso que había dejado sobre la silla donde acostumbraban a sentarse todos los que la visitaban allí. Prefería la perspectiva desde su lado de la mesa, pero desde allí podía mirar por el ventanal. Noche de primavera, el cielo se había teñido de un color casi negro en pocas horas, le encantaba mirar hacia arriba y que el azul marino del cielo nocturno se adentrar por sus ojos, todas esas sensaciones que podemos saborear a diario y a penas apreciamos ella las aumentaba y trataba de disfrutar con ellas. Pensó que cuando por fin estuviera en casa se sentaría en su columpio del jardín trasero a ver las estrellas como cuando era pequeña. Ensimismada con estos pensamientos no se percató de unos pasos que se dirigían hacia allí hasta que un olor familiar invadió todo su espacio vital.

Una mano grande y fuerte se apoyó sobre su pequeña mano derecha que estaba encima del escritorio, y luego otra sobre la izquierda. Sintió la calidez de su cuerpo detrás del suyo, y un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Él se acercó más hasta quedar totalmente pegado a ella, y apoyo la barbilla en el hombro de ella mientras olía su cuello, ella cerró los ojos y la nada, invadió su mente, ni dudas, ni estrellas, ni dolor, su cerebro tan sólo recibía las señales que enviaba su cuerpo.

House: ¿Me has echado de menos? – le susurró a la oreja antes de que sus labios comenzaran a mordisquear su oreja.

Cuddy quería girarse y mirarle a los ojos, pero las manos, que ahora estaba entrelazadas sobre la mesa, estaban fuertemente agarradas por él, así que consiguió girarse pero sin soltarse dejando sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su rabadilla. Se giró y le miró a los ojos unos segundos, sonrió dulcemente y respondió: no más que en todos estos años.

Él se limitó a besarla, esta vez, sin dolor, sin otros pensamientos que no fueran ellos dos, simplemente porque anhelaba el sabor de sus labios y el calor de su boca, porque deseaba más que nada volver a tenerla así, para él. Después de unos minutos besándose dulcemente, House se separó para abrazarla, y entonces le contó la noticia.

House: Stacy se ha marchado. Encontró tus pendientes en casa. Esta vez no va a volver. – dijo un poco apesadumbrado.

Ella se separó y le miró a los ojos aún pegados sus cuerpos tras el abrazo.

Cuddy: ¿y si volviera? – preguntó inquieta.

House: No podría perdonarla. Lo que teníamos murió tras mi infarto, sólo lo hemos alargado. – dijo separándose de ella.

Cuddy: Greg, no quiero que me quieras porque ella no esté.

Él la miró sin decir nada. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, nada era racional, nada era lógico, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era un impulso detrás de otro, no sabía a que llevaba todo, si podía ser la causa de perder la amistad de Lisa o si por el contrario ella sería su salvación, fuera lo fuera ahora estaba fuera de su alcance comprenderlo, y de nuevo se limitó a besarla y decir: vamos, te acompaño a casa.


	7. Chapter 7

Tras veinte minutos en silencio llegaron a casa de Cuddy, ella metió el coche en el garaje y lo detuvo. Ninguno de los dos había querido conversar por miedo a que las palabras y la racionalidad rompieran lo que ellos habían creado, evitando pensar y hablar.

La llave cerró el contacto del motor y el ronroneo que les acompañaba se calló súbitamente, dando paso a más silencio. Él la miraba divertido, girado hacia ella y apoyando su brazo en el reposa cabezas del asiento delantero. Observaba como ella cogía con fuerza el volante, a pesar de que el coche estaba detenido, sus dedos se movían incesantemente y había perdido a mirada en el vacío.

House: No puedo creer que la súper doctora Cuddy, eminente decana y mujer impasible, tenga miedo de un pobre cojito como yo. – dijo divertido.

Ella giró la cabeza y le miró intensamente unos segundos, sonriéndole. ¿Cómo no iba a tener miedo? ¡Era House! Y ahora que Stacy no estaba todo era más posible, más real y al mismo tiempo, más complejo.

Cuddy: Yo no le tengo miedo a nada. – dijo desafiante.

House: Demuéstramelo.- le instó, mirándole fijamente.

Ella cogió su mano que llegaba hasta el respaldo de su asiento y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Él la llevo hasta la mejilla de ella, tomando casi por entero su cara y parte de su cuello. Ella giró muy despacio la cara y comenzó a besar las yemas de sus dedos, hasta que su lengua quiso jugar con uno de ellos y terminó por introducirlo en su boca. House clavo en ella una mirada penetrante, y después de unos intensos segundos en los que sus respiraciones eran la música que acompañaba, él bajo muy despacio la mano para acariciar su cuello y fue deslizando suavemente su dedo índice hasta llegar a su escote. Disfrutaba enormemente memorizando el rostro de ella con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose el labio inferior. El primero botón de su blusa se abrió, y el segundo, y el tercero… hasta que ella puso su mano sobre la de él y dijo: Como sigas por ahí, pasamos la noche en mi coche…

House: teniendo tu cama ¡uy! Quiero decir casa- dijo poniéndose la mano en la boca como si se avergonzara.- sería una pena desaprovecharme en este espacio tan reducido. – ella no puedo evitar reír y enseguida salió del coche.

Un portazo. Un bastón cayendo al suelo, y dos cuerpos contra la pared que trataban de saciar la necesidad mutua por el otro. Una blusa vuela hasta el suelo e inmediatamente la acompaña una camiseta roja. Por el pasillo dando tumbos de una pared a otra sin dejar de besarse, los besos cada vez son más feroces y más carnívoros.

Cuando caen sobre el lecho de Cuddy, la ropa les ha abandonado casi por completo dejando al otro reexplorar la piel que las sábanas de hilo acarician haciéndoles creer que están en una nube de algodón. Besos y caricias que se suman a las ya recibidas y las que ya han sido dadas, pero cada una de ellas es tan sumamente única que produce un efecto incomparable en el otro.

Desde el alfeizar de la ventana, únicamente tapada por una fina bata, observa la luna y por primera vez decide no pensar, tan sólo disfrutar de todo lo que ese hombre le estaba ofreciendo, vivir cada instante que compartan, aunque sepa que todo puede acabar, y de manera desastrosa.

Él observa su silueta de espaldas mirando a través de la ventana el cielo oscuro y la luna menguante como única luz en esa calurosa noche primaveral, y se pregunta quién es ella en su vida. La respuesta no llega, es todo demasiado complejo, pero se siente embriagado por la situación que están compartiendo, la adora, y no quiere que esa sensación acabe. Es su Lisa, su niña, quería que esta vez todo saliera bien, era su última oportunidad para no acabar siendo un amargado solitario y acabar con una rata como compañera de piso.

House: Lisa, vuelve a la cama. Te echo de menos.

Ella se giró sorprendida, y le sonrió dulcemente, tumbándose junto a él.

Cuddy: Vamos House, llegaré tarde. – dijo gritando desde la puerta.

House: Ya voy. ¿No ves que soy cojo? Un poco de calma. No me has dejado ni ducharme. – dijo cerrando al puerta tras de sí.

Cuddy: Te duchas cuando llegues a casa yo tengo que ir al hospital, hay personas que sabemos lo que es trabajar. – dijo entrando en el coche.

House: Cuando vuelva a trabajar creo que nunca llegaré pronto, eso de madrugar es horrible.-dijo bostezando.

Cuddy: Espero que cuando vuelvas a trabajar sí que seas puntual, porque yo seré tu jefa y sino me obligarás a despedirte. – dijo arrancando el motor y saliendo del garaje.

Él la miró sorprendido.

House: ¿Me estás ofreciendo trabajo?

Cuddy: Sí. Y vas a aceptar, ya hablaremos las condiciones, empiezas mañana y espero que seas puntual.

No lo podía creer, necesitaba volver a trabajar, tras la operación todo había ido cuesta abajo, pero ahora con Lisa y un trabajo parecía que las cosas podían mejorar.

Cuando llegaron a casa de House alguien estaba esperando en la puerta de su apartamento.

House: ¿Qué hace aquí?

Cuddy: Querrá hablar contigo. Será mejor que no me vea, no quiero que sepa que su amiga es una traidora. – House la ignoró

House: habrá venido a por sus cosas… no creo que quiera nada más. Te veo mañana en el hospital. – dijo bajando del coche.

"¿Mañana? ¿En el hospital? Y eso que sólo está en la puerta de su casa, que si le pide que vuelva con él…" Con esos pensamientos Cuddy arrancó el coche y se fue hacia el Princenton.


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno aquí llega el final de esta historia, espero que os guste. La canción que aparece al final es "La parte que no quiero compartir" (Rosa, Me Siento Viva) y es un intento por contrariar lo que las palabras de los personajes dicen. Gracias a todos los que habeís comentado, y a lo que habeis leído sin comentar. Simplemente espero que hayais disfrutdo de esta historia.

Stacy: Quiero saber si la quieres.- dijo mientras el abría la puerta de su casa.

House¿A quién?

Stacy: A Lisa.

House: Lisa… Simpson? No sé siempre me gusto más Magie. – dijo entrando y dirigiéndose a la cocina a por un vaso de leche.

Stacy: Greg, estoy hablando en serio. ¿Crees que no iba a reconocer los pendientes de una de mis mejores amigas?- dijo mirándole desde la puerta de la cocina y poniendo los brazos en jarra.

House: Y a ti que más te da, tú ya has desertado de esta relación. – le espetó acercándose a ella y luego pasando por delante hacia el salón.

Stacy: Eres un cabrón. Sabes perfectamente todo lo que te he soportado, desde siempre, y más desde la operación. Me has tratado como a basura, me has ignorado y encima me has puesto los cuernos. Nadie aguantaría eso por ti. Me estás echando de tu vida y no sé por qué…

House: No sabes por qué, porque tú me traicionaste, sabías perfectamente que no quería operarme. Tú me has condenado a vivir una media vida como un lisiado.- le gritó desde el sofá. He confiado en ti como nunca lo hice en nadie, y tú me traicionaste… - confesó bajando la voz con tono de decepción.

Stacy: Te salve la vida. – le respondió ella firme de pie mirándole.

House: esa es tu excusa. Yo no te he dejado coja para toda tu vida.

Stacy: me quedaré, si me lo pides. – le dijo poniéndose de cuclillas a su lado.

House: Si te quedas, sólo serás una desgraciada.

Stacy¿y ella?

House: también lo sería, cualquier persona a mi lado lo sería.- dijo con semblante serio

Stacy: Yo no lo he sido, nunca. Hasta ahora…

House: por eso lo mejor es que te vayas.

Stacy: Si me lo pides…

House: No te lo voy a pedir. – le interrumpió bruscamente.

Stacy recogió las cosas más necesarias, no volvieron a cruzar una palabra. Él no quería ver como se marchaba así que se metió en la ducha. Tras un último vistazo a la que había sido su casa los últimos años, tomó un papel y le dejo una nota junto al teléfono.

Cuando salió de la ducha un gran vacío le invadió, se había llevado fotos de los dos, mucha de la ropa de su habitación, pero aún así la huella que había dejado ella no sería fácil de borrar, en ningún lugar. Junto al teléfono un post-it con una letra muy conocida para él:

_Sé todo lo feliz que tú mismo te permitas. _

_Si puedes hazla tan feliz como a mí,_

_pero no le rompas el corazón. _

_Siempre serás mi hombre…_

_Te quiero._

_Stacy_

Las fuerzas le abandonaron y se cayó al suelo allí mismo, no podía soportarlo, llevaba meses sabiendo que esto iba a ocurrir, pero seguía sin estar preparado para ello, lo peor es que sabía que él mismo se lo había buscado. Era un egoísta, y siempre lo sería. Al fin había conseguido su propósito, alejar a Stacy. Tas horas de angustia y dolor, psíquico y físico, porque el dolor de la pierna se había acentuado enormemente, se dio cuenta de que no era el momento de enclaustrar a otra persona junto a él, tenía su propio dolor, crearía su propia amargura, pero no quería contagiarla a ella, ella era lo único bueno que había tenido y había sentido en muchos meses, no se merecía eso.

Un taxi le había llevado hasta el Princenton Plaisboro, tras bajar se dirigió con decisión al que a partir de mañana sería el despacho de su jefa. No había pensado lo que iba a decir ni como, pero sí sabía el qué. Irrumpió en el despacho cuando ella estaba hablando por teléfono, y ella le sonrió ampliamente.

Cuddy: Sr. Jonson tengo una urgencia, en una hora le llamó yo. – y colgó el teléfono.

¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo acomodándose en su asiento.

House: Quiero decirte algo.

Cuddy: Has vuelto con Stacy.- ella mantuvo la sonrisa.

House: No, se ha ido definitivamente. – dijo agachando la cabeza y dejando caer su peso sobre el bastón.

Cuddy: Bueno, siéntate y lo hablamos con calma. – inmediatamente él se sentó.

House: Lo que ha pasado estos días… - se detuvo.- ha sido un error. Cuddy tú y yo somos incompatibles, sabes como soy, somos amigos, nos hemos divertido. Ya está. – dijo evitando en todo momento sus ojos.

**Tú me conoces,**

**Sabes bien que no te olvidaré**

**Y no hay un camino sin ti**

**Tú me conoces**

**Y este tiempo que pasé contigo**

**Fue lo mejor que viví**

House: Será mejor que me vaya. Sabes que para mí siempre has sido mi amiga.

**Y no, no voy a marcharme**

**Sin decirte antes**

**Que te amaré por siempre.**

House: Siempre que necesites algo estaré ahí, búscate a cualquier otro. Todos serán mejores que yo.

**No, no dejaré de sentir**

**Esto que siento por ti**

**Se dormirán las horas y me quedaré**

**Siempre cosida a tu piel**

**Te llevaré en mis sueños**

**Serás esa parte que no quiero compartir**

Lisa no sé sorprendió estaba preparada para algo así.

Cuddy¿Te crees que me he enamorado de ti, House? Sólo ha sido sexo, divertido, entre amigos… no necesito que te portes como un ser humano, no estoy dolida. – le espetó de manera burlona.

**Tú me conoces**

**Sabes bien que soy igual que tú**

**Y no tengo miedo a soñar**

**Y no, no voy a marcharme**

**Sin decirte antes**

**Que te amaré por siempre.**

Cuddy: Sólo ha sido un desliz, un error- remarcó las palabras que él mismo había pronunciado. ¿Qué esperabas que me pusiera a llorar? House, por favor, que ya somos mayorcitos para saber lo que tenemos y queremos. – dijo ella levantándose de su silla bastante molesta.

**No, no dejaré de sentir**

**Esto que siento por ti**

**Se dormirán las horas**

**y me quedaré**

**Siempre cosida a tu piel**

**Te llevaré en mis sueños**

**Serás esa parte que no quiero compartir**

House: Bueno, pues perfecto, todo aclarado. No quería que hubiera malentendidos, ha sido un error y no volverá a ocurrir. – dijo levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Cuddy: Nunca volverá a pasar. – dijo sonriéndole. Te espero mañana a las doce para firmar el contrato. – el asintió antes de tomar el pomo, girarlo y salir de allí como alma que lleva el viento.

**Y quizás el tiempo nos vuelva unir**

**Y vendrá un futuro mejor**

**Y tal vez los caminos volverán a encontrarse**

Se apoyo en la pared que había nada más salir del despacho, fuera de la vista de Cuddy, y casi vuelve a caerse al suelo, las piernas le temblaban y sus fuerzas flaqueaban. Su mano había quedado marcada por la fuerza que había hecho sobre el bastón con ella, dejándole la señal de éste. Nunca había interpretado tan bien un papel, y estaba seguro de que ella hubiera ganado el Oscar.

Se derrumbó sobre su sillón cuando vio que estaba fuera del alcance de sus meticulosos ojos que captaban cada detalle. Estaba a punto de estallar, las lágrimas habían soportado estoicamente las duras palabras de él, pero ahora fluían en silencio, surcando las mejillas sonrosadas de ella.

**No, no dejaré de sentir**

**Esto que siento por ti**

**Se dormirán las horas**

**y me quedaré**

**Siempre cosida a tu piel**

**Te llevaré en mis sueños**

**Serás esa parte a la que quiero más**

**La parte que no quiero compartir**

A última hora de ese duro día, Cuddy recogía sus cosas, esta vez el cielo estaba lleno de nubes, se avecinaba tormenta. Podría resguardarse en su casa de la lluvia, y no estaría

sola, ni él tampoco. "Desde hoy tengo una nueva amiga, la traición."


End file.
